Princess Hermione and the Seven Weasleys
by celticreeder
Summary: Snow White Harry Potter style, what more needs to be said?


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I know Hermione is out of character during the attempts on her life but this is a parody of Snow White!**

**Hermione the Little Know-It-All and the Seven Weasleys**

Once upon a time in a little town called Hogsmeade there lived a king and his queen. They were kind and gentle and they had everything they could ever want. Everything, that is, except a child to call their own.

One day the queen was sitting in her Solar by a window sewing when she noticed several birds out in the snow. As she watched them she began to think they were a sign. So she prayed to Merlin.

"Oh Merlin, please hear my prayers. Give me a child with hair the color of that wren's brown feathers, lips as red as that robin's breast, skin as white as the snow, and a mind as wise as that owl's!"

In several months' time the good queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair as brown as the wren's feathers, lips as red as the robin's breast, skin as white as the snow and a mind as wise as the owl's. The whole village of Hogsmeade celebrated the new princess' birth. She was named Princess Hermione the Little Know-It-All and everybody loved her.

Sadly, however, it came to pass that the good queen died shortly after Princess Hermione's birth and the good king took for a knew wife a beautiful woman named Narcissa who had a son of her own the same age as Princess Hermione named Lord Draco.

As Princess Hermione grew she became more and more intelligent and Lord Draco was not pleased.

Now, Lord Draco had a mirror, a magic mirror that was edged in deep mahogany with big pearls shaped like the moon and wolf paw prints decorating it, and every night before he went to bed he'd ask it: "Magic Mirror on my wall, who in Hogwarts is the most intelligent of them all?"

To which the mirror always replied: "Young Master Draco is the most intelligent of them all."

Lord Draco would always smile for the mirror could not tell a lie. It was laced with _Veritaserum_.

One day Lord Draco stood in front of his magic mirror and asked it his question: "Magic Mirror on my wall, who in Hogwarts is the most intelligent of them all?"

"My Lady Hermione is the most intelligent of them all." the mirror answered.

It took a moment for young Lord Draco to realize who the mirror had said but when he did he threw a fit.

"What! That bushy haired brat? How dare she be more intelligent than me! She must be disposed of."

And so Lord Draco called for Harry Potter who sometimes served as a huntsman since he'd at one time slaughtered the biggest threat of Hogsmeade in years – the evil demon Voldemort.

"You called for me Lord Draco?" Potter asked kneeling in front of the young lord.

"Yes, I have a job for you Potter. I wish for you to take my step-sister deep within the Forbidden Forest and kill her and bring me back her heart. You will tell her that there is a great library in a village past the Forbidden Forest and that you are escorting her there. Do not fail me for there is a great reward for you should you succeed."

"As you wish my Lord," Potter said and left.

And so Potter took Princess Hermione out into the Forbidden Forest on the ruse of taking her to the great library. However, when they stopped to let the Thestrals rest Princess Hermione began to speak about the plants and animals in great scientific detail until Potter could no longer stand it. Rising he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the young Know-It-All.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Princess Hermione cried out.

"Avada…" Potter began however upon seeing her big brown eyes the color of cinnamon fill with tears and her lips as red as a robin's breast tremble, Potter knew he could not kill her.

"Your brother has ordered me to kill you but I can not. You must run away and never return for if he finds out you are still alive he will stop at nothing to see you dead."

Princess Hermione gasped and turned running deep into the forest. She ran and ran until she found herself lost. She stopped in a clearing and cried and cried until finally she saw a small light in the darkness of the forest. Getting up she made her way towards it until she came to a rather ramshackle cottage with a sign in the front yard with the words "The Burrow" painted on it. The light came from a single candle burning in the window and upon closer inspection Princess Hermione saw that there was no one actually in the house.

"Well whoever lives here is an idiot. Don't they know that that candle is a fire hazard?" she muttered. And because it was her nature to do so she decided to fix the problem. She was surprised to find the front door unlocked and unwarded. However, upon seeing the state of the house she realized it probably wasn't so strange to be unlocked and unwarded.

The house was a complete mess. Clothes, dishes and personal belongings covered everything and a thick layer of dust covered it all. With a look of disgust Princess Hermione pulled out her wand and began to clean the house. She put several cauldrons full of soapy water and mops and sponges to the task of cleaning the windows and floors. She gathered up all the laundry and washed them out in a transfigured washtub out in the front yard. _Quick-dry_ spells saved her from having to hang the clothes and sheets out to dry. By her calculations there were seven people living in the house, only one of which was a girl and one who did appear to attempt at keeping things neat.

She made the beds and had a delicious supper cooking before she gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep in the largest bed.

"Aww is ikle Ronnikins hurt?"

"Stuff it you git!"

"Knock it off you two."

"Hey…hey guys look! There's smoke coming from the house!"

"Damn it George did you leave one of your experiments going?"

"Hey, don't blame me! I bet it was Percy! He probably left one of his stupid candles burning that he's always using to "study" with. Tell me Perce, what exactly are you studying?" the one named George asked with a lecherous grin.

"Something far too intelligent for you to comprehend. Hey give me back my glasses Fred!" the one named Percy cried out.

"You idiots. Someone is actually in the house!"

The group had arrived at the house. They stared in surprise before hurrying inside, wands drawn.

"Oh wow, are we even in the same house?" George asked.

"Well, yeah but what happened to it?" the one called Fred asked.

"It looks like what I've been trying to do for years now," Percy grumbled.

"Oh, is this what you've always been prattling on about? So sorry, Old Chap," Fred grinned slapping Percy on the back.

"Do you think whoever did this is still here?"

"Dunno, Ginny, maybe," George shrugged.

"Bill, you're the oldest, do you think we should look around?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but carefully. Charlie, you and Ron check upstairs, Fred, George and Ginny check outside and Percy and I'll check this floor," Bill ordered.

"Right!" Everybody nodded and hurried off into their groups.

"Bill! Bill up here!" Ron called a few minutes later from upstairs. Percy called outside to Fred, George and Ginny before everybody converged upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

"Aww Bill, you've been holding out on us!" Fred teased.

"Who the hell is that though?" George demanded.

"Well, it's a girl, I think. It's kind of hard to tell with that bush on her head," Fred said tilting his head to the side.

"Of course it's a girl, you git!" Ginny growled hitting him on the back of the head.

"Well, what is she doing here?" Percy demanded.

"Maybe she got lost," Ron suggested.

"And give the boy a prize for that one!" Fred teased causing Ron to go bright red.

"He's probably right, though. But why she felt the need to clean up is beyond me," Bill said with a slight frown.

"Have you even been living here these past few years? Did you not see what this place looked like before she came?" Percy cried out angrily.

"Should we wake her up?" Charlie asked intervening.

"Yeah, let's do it!" George grinned.

"Wake her, not give her a heart attack!" Bill snapped. George just continued to grin as he elbowed Fred.

"Miss, are you all right? Are you lost?" Ginny asked nudging the sleeping girl.

The girl moaned and blinked open sleepy brown eyes. Seeing several faces peering down at her she gasped and sat up with her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Percy muttered pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I am Princess Hermione of Hogwarts," Princess Hermione replied raising her chin defiantly.

"Cor, the Princess!" Ron gasped.

"How do we know you're really the Princess?" Bill asked.

Princess Hermione reached under her robe and pulled out the locket given to her by her mother. Bill performed a quick spell on it to determine its authenticity. When he was satisfied he nodded to the others.

"It's real. She's who she says she is."

Suddenly realizing what that meant they all bowed, or curtsied in Ginny's case, to Princess Hermione.

"Your Highness, forgive our rudeness. We are pleased and honored to have you stay in our humble home," Bill said.

"Oh please, don't do that. Besides, I needed a place to stay."

"We are at your service," Charlie said.

"Who are you exactly?" Princess Hermione enquired.

"We are the Seven Weasleys. I am Bill, the eldest. This is Charlie the second oldest."

"I'm Percy."

"Gred and Forge at your service, m'lady."

"Fred! George! Knock it off," Charlie frowned. "They're twins if you can't tell and a real pain in the a…ow!" Ginny glared at him as he rubbed his leg where she'd kicked him.

"I'm Ginny, the youngest and that slack jawed loony is Ron. You deserved it Charlie! Such language in front of the Princess!" Ginny reprimanded.

"So you all live here alone?" Princess Hermione asked. "Oh, Ron you have a smudge of dirt right here on you nose."

Ron went bright red as he attempted to clean his nose off and his siblings howled with laughter.

"Yeah, we live here alone, why?" Ginny demanded once she'd calmed down.

"Well, it's not very well kept, this house, is it?" Princess Hermione pointed out.

The Weasleys all flushed though Fred and George gave loud laughs.

"I take it you are the one who cleaned it up?" Bill asked.

"Yes. It was disgusting! Really, surly you know basic cleaning charms?"

"Percy knows them best," Charlie sighed. The bespectacled young man preened.

"Yeah but he obviously isn't good enough to clean up after us!" Fred laughed.

"I shouldn't have to!" Percy growled.

"Look, if it's really that big of a problem I can do it," Princess Hermione suggested.

All seven red heads turned and looked at her. "Why? You're the Princess," Ginny questioned.

Princess Hermione shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "My step-brother wants me dead so he tried to have me killed but Mr. Potter couldn't do it so he told me to run away. I need someplace to stay."

"Oh Princess Hermione!" Ginny cried pulling the Princess into a hug.

"Well if you're willing to cook and clean for us you're welcome to stay here," Bill said after conversing with his brothers.

"Oh, thank you!" Princess Hermione cried and rose to give each brother a hug. Ron flushed bright red again causing everyone to laugh.

"Aww, ikle Ronniekins has a crush!" Fred and George teased.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted swinging a fist at them, missing of course, much to the twins' amusement.

So Princess Hermione lived with the Weasleys. She cooked and cleaned for them while they went off each day to do their own things. Bill worked as a Curse Breaker in a village close by. Charlie raised and trained dragons. Percy worked at the Ministry of Magic as a scribe for some of the Head Wizards. Fred and George owned a joke shop in the same village Bill worked in and Ron worked at the broom shop at the village while Ginny worked at a clothing store called "Gladrags Wizardwear".

Everyday before they left, the Weasleys made sure to tell Princess Hermione to keep inside the house unless it was absolutely necessary for her to be outside. She was to keep all the doors and windows locked and warded and she was not to talk to strangers or open the door to anyone.

"Yes, I know. I'm not stupid."

"Your step-brother may find out you're not dead and come after you," Bill cautioned.

"I know!"

So they lived happily like this for a while.

However back at Hogwarts Lord Draco was happily standing in front of his magic mirror.

"Magic Mirror on my wall who in Hogswart is the most intelligent of them all?"

"Young Master Draco is the most intelligent of them all."

"Ha! I knew it. Now, Magic Mirror on my wall, who in all the land is the most intelligent of them all?"

"Princess Hermione is the most intelligent of them all."

"Ha, you're wrong! That little Mudblood is dead! I have her heart right here in this box!" Lord Draco scoffed picking up a jewel encrusted box. "Now again, who is the most intelligent of them all?"

"Princess Hermione is the most intelligent of them all," the mirror repeated with what sounded suspiciously like a sigh.

"How? How can she be when she's dead?" Lord Draco demanded.

"Potter did not kill Princess Hermione."

"What? Then whose heart is this?"

"It is the heart of a stag," the mirror replied.

"That damn Potter! Well, since she's not dead where is she?" Lord Draco growled flinging the box across the room where it smashed against the wall and spilled the stag's heart onto the stone floor.

"Princess Hermione is staying at the Burrow deep within the Forbidden Forest with the Seven Weasleys."

"Show me where that is."

With a flash of light an image of the Burrow appeared in the mirror. Lord Draco studied it intently before turning and striding quickly out of his room and went down to the dungeons.

"What I need is a disguise and a plan," he muttered to him self. Frowning he scanned the rows of books filled with Dark Arts and potions. Suddenly he spotted just the book: Moste Potente Potions. Pulling it off the shelf he flipped through it until he found the ingredients and instructions for the _Polyjuice Potion_. An evil smirk graced his handsome face as he set the open book down.

"Enjoy your month of life sister dear. It's all you have left to live."

The month passed quickly and soon Lord Draco disguised headed off to the Forbidden Forest in the direction of the Burrow. When he reached it he frowned in disgust.

"What a decrepit looking place! Who in their right mind would willingly live here?" he muttered.

As he watched hidden behind a tree the front door opened and one by one the Weasleys left, each stopping to say something to Princess Hermione who stood in the doorway.

"Remember, keep the doors and windows locked and warded," Bill warned as he exited.

"You tell me that every day! I think I can remember it now," Princess Hermione huffed.

"Call me paranoid," Bill said grinning.

"Oy, Paranoid, come on!" Fred called. Bill glared at him but, after waving to Princess Hermione, he turned and hurried to his brother where all seven of them Apparated away.

Princess Hermione sighed and returned into the house. Today was laundry day so after she gathered all the dirty laundry she headed back outside.

Lord Draco waited a moment before he headed down to her.

"Oh, excuse me, excuse me, Miss could you help me?"

Princess Hermione looked up, her wand immediately drawn. However, she relaxed slightly when she saw an old man.

"I'll do my best," she said smiling.

"I'm trying to find Hogsmeade but I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Oh, I know where that is."

"Oh, would you be so kind as to tell me where I need to go to get back on track?"

"See this road here? If you keep following it until you reach a fork and sign post you'll make it before sundown."

"Oh, thank you. Here, have this book as a thank you gift. I'm opening a bookstore in Hogsmeade if you're ever there visiting."

"Why thank you, sir. What is your name so I'll know where to go?" Princess Hermione smiled happily taking the book.

"Ah, I am Bartholomew Blotts."

"I'll remember that. Thank you again for the book, Mr. Blotts and I hope you reach Hogsmeade safely."

"Thank you, I will. Good bye."

Princess Hermione waved to Mr. Blotts before returning to her work. However, her love of books and reading got the best of her so she sat down in the yard with her wand at hand and opened the book to begin reading.

Lord Draco hid in the trees; his _Polyjuice_ disguise had ended as soon as he'd left Princess Hermione. Now he watched anxiously as she read. He knew she would not have been able to turn down a book, even one from a complete stranger.

"Foolish girl, you're not so smart are you after all? Didn't even suspect or check to see if it was cursed," he muttered with a sneer as he watched Princess Hermione start to read.

As he watched, Princess Hermione slowly slumped to the side. Lord Draco grinned. It had worked! The poison in the ink of the book had killed her! Laughing softly Lord Draco moved away and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

"I've done it! I killed her! Now who's the most intelligent? All right Magic Mirror on my wall, who in all the land is the most intelligent of them all?"

"Princess Hermione is the most intelligent of them all," the mirror replied.

"What? But how? I just killed her! I watched her die from the poison!" Lord Draco cried out in shock. "How is she not dead?"

"The Weasleys returned home early and closed the book."

"Show me!" Lord Draco growled.

An image of the Burrow appeared. Lord Draco could see Princess Hermione slumped over on the ground, the book open in her lap. A moment later the Weasleys began to appear. When they saw Princess Hermione they cried out and rushed to her. The girl Weasley began to cry while the youngest boy began accusing the others of not looking out for her. The twins and the one with the glasses began arguing with each other. The eldest two were examining the situation carefully. The oldest finally pulled out his wand and performed a series of complicated spells which resulted in the revelation of the poison in the book. The boy with the glasses quickly hurried over and seemed to recognize the problem for her reached out and slammed the book shut. Out of his pocket he pulled a vial of _Most Poisons Antidote_ and gave it to Princess Hermione. A few moments later she awoke, was hugged by the Weasleys and then reprimanded for not following their orders.

"Damn it!" Lord Draco shouted as the images faded from the mirror. "I'll have to try again."

A week later Princess Hermione was inside the Burrow baking when a sound from outside caught her attention. Being wary after last week's incident she opened the window but didn't go out or lower the wards. Outside she saw a young woman a little older than her self in the road obviously gathering up her dropped items. She was grumbling to herself which was the noise that had captured Princess Hermione's attention.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Princess Hermione called out.

"Wotcher! That would be right kind of you!" The woman answered back, her hair suddenly changing to a bright pink.

Keeping her wand by her side Princess Hermione lowered the wards and exited the house to help the woman.

"What is all of this?" Princess Hermione asked holding up a bottle.

"_Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_. Smoothes out rambunctious hair. But klutz that I am I've spilled my supply all over the place."

"Does it really work?" Princess Hermione asked softly looking with interest at the bottle in her hand and fingering her bushy hair.

"Ha, ha, I swear by it! Not even my Metamorphmagus powers can keep my hair, when I make it curly, look nice. Tonks is the name, physical appearance alterations is my game!" the woman grinned as she rapidly changed her nose to all different types.

Princess Hermione laughed. "That must come in very handy. Um, do you think I could purchase one of these bottles from you?"

"Wotcher! I don't see why not," Tonks said with a shrug.

So Princess Hermione hurried back inside to get a couple of Sickles.

"Thanks take care!" Tonks said pocketing the money and heading off up the road again. Princess Hermione clutched the bottle of _Sleekeazy's_ to her chest before hurrying inside to take a bath and use it. In her rush to help Tonks she had forgotten to close the window so Lord Draco, no longer in disguise as Tonks, one of the Hogwarts' Aurors snuck up to the window and peeked in every now and then to see when Princess Hermione used the potion.

It wasn't long before she was scrubbing it into her hair and as Lord Draco watched Princess Hermione gave a soft cry before slowly slumping over the edge of the tub, dead. Laughing, Lord Draco Apparated back to Hogwarts, waving at the real, and slightly confused, Nymphadora Tonks as he passed her in the hallway before entering his room.

"Magic Mirror on my wall, who in all the land is the most intelligent of them all?" Lord Draco asked proudly.

"Princess Hermione is the most intelligent of them all."

"Not again! How did she survive this time?" Lord Draco cried.

"The Weasleys returned home and washed the potion out of her hair."

Lord Draco groaned and ran his hands through his long platinum blond hair. This was getting ridiculous! He needed to kill her! As he paced an idea came to his mind. So, a week later Draco put his plan into action.

Princess Hermione was working in the garden pulling and flinging garden gnomes when she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps. Looking up she gasped.

"Mr. Moody!" she cried rising to her feet.

"Constant vigilance, Princess Hermione! Isn't that what I always told you? Now look at you! I'm not even going to ask what you're doing out here, but damn it girl, constant vigilance! Talk is your brother, that little ferret, wants you dead!" Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody, Head of the Aurors, growled as he limped towards Hermione. His wooden leg had been received when he'd fought against the evil sorceress Bellatrix Lestrange. His magic eye whirled dizzyingly in its socket. It had always given Princess Hermione the creeps since it could see through things including invisibility cloaks which she had used to sneak around the castle late at night.

"Yes, sir I know," Princess Hermione muttered shifting uncomfortably.

"Well damn it girl, pay attention then! Here, you look tired. This will keep you awake and able to keep constant vigilance!" Moody growled handing Princess Hermione a vial labeled _Pepperup Potion_.

"Thank you. But if you suspect Draco is trying to kill me why haven't you done anything to stop him?"

"Ah, haven't enough evidence to catch the little bugger," Moody grumbled gruffly.

"It's good to see you Moody even if it is under these circumstances. Um, why are you out here though?"

"Saw Lord Draco sneaking out of the castle and followed him in this direction. I think he's found you. Constant vigilance, Princess Hermione, remember that! I'm going to look around but I think he's already left if he was ever here. No sense in attacking if I'm here, eh?"

Princess Hermione smiled weakly before nodding. She watched Moody shuffle away before she went back inside the house to get something to eat and take the potion.

The sound of glass breaking alerted Lord Draco to the fact that Princess Hermione had taken the potion. He laughed maniacally as his form changed back from that of Mad-Eye Moody. He had done it! That bottle labeled _Pepperup Potion_ had had instead a strong, incorrectly mixed, dose of _Draught of Peace_! Now Princess Hermione would never wake up for when the _Draught of Peace_ was mixed incorrectly the drinker was put into a heavy, sometimes irreversible sleep. Lord Draco knew that only a true Master at Potions would be able to reverse the potion and there weren't that many out there. Who cares that she wasn't actually dead. To all intents and purposes she was in his eyes! Now he was the most intelligent of them all! With only a last lingering look at the Burrow, Lord Draco Apparated back to Hogwarts to celebrate his victory.

When the Weasleys returned home they found Princess Hermione lying on the floor with a potions bottle on the table next to her and a broken glass of water on the ground by her head. With a cry Ginny rushed to her side and tried to revive her. However, it was to no avail. Princess Hermione was dead.

The Weasleys sadly gathered Princess Hermione up into their arms and Percy, ordered by Charlie and Bill, transfigured a large stone into a beautiful glass coffin. Princess Hermione was then placed in the coffin and a _stasis Charm_ was placed upon her so that she would remain the she way forever.

They held a small private ceremony over her before they let the news of Princess Hermione's death become known. It was a sad day for the people of Hogsmeade.

News of Princess Hermione's death traveled far across the country until it reached the ears of the Prince of Spinner's End Castle. Prince Severus had been on fairly friendly terms with the good king of Hogwarts and he'd always been drawn to the king's daughter Princess Hermione.

He remembered the first time he'd ever seen her. He and his uncle had been visiting the good king and there had been a brief period when Prince Severus was allowed to wander among the halls of Hogwarts. He'd come across Princess Hermione ensconced within the library and had stopped to introduce himself to her. They had then gotten into a rather heated discussion regarding potions and how some of the dark potions could be used for good causes. Prince Severus had found himself attracted to her that day and had had a continued exchange of letters with her. He had become slightly worried when he'd not received any word from her in the past couple of months but he'd decided that she was just busy preparing for her upcoming coronation which was to be held on her 21st birthday. Now he knew otherwise.

When the news of her death reached him he was devastated and knew he had to see her one last time and pay his respects. So, he dressed in long black robes trimmed in silver fur that showed his station and accentuated his slender form and donned a long billowy yet warm cloak and Apparated to the Burrow.

The sound of soft sobs brought his attention to the back of the house. There he found the large glass coffin resting on a stone stand with Princess Hermione's body lying on a dark red cloth. The seven Weasleys knelt all around the coffin crying quietly.

Ron was the first to notice him.

"Who are you?" he demanded rising to his feet and pulling his wand out.

"You idiot! That's Prince Severus of Spinner's End!" Ginny growled cuffing her brother on the back of his head before she quickly curtsied to the Prince. Her brothers quickly rose and bowed.

"I have come to pay my respects to Princess Hermione. We were close," Prince Severus spoke in a low voice.

"Of course, your Highness. We shall leave you in peace," Bill said and motioned to his siblings to leave. Ron glared at the Prince but said nothing.

However, Ron wasn't out of earshot before he complained, "How can you leave him alone with her, Bill? He doesn't look trustworthy! How can you say he's a prince? He looks like a Greasy Git if you ask me!"

A loud smack was heard and Prince Severus chose to ignore the boy's comments. Prince Severus stepped forward and held his breath as he gazed down at the figure of Princess Hermione. She lay as if sleeping; her arms crossed over her chest holding the potion vial in one hand and a white lily in her other hand.

Prince Severus swallowed and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He took a deep shuddering breath before opening his eyes again and looking down at her.

"So, you really are gone," he muttered.

He reached out to place a hand on the coffin and froze. His brow creased as he stared intently down at her. Something wasn't right. He could feel the magic of the _stasis charm_ resonating on the coffin but even with that charm the body should have still started to show signs of decay. Her skin should not have been that fresh and pink and plump.

Prince Severus cast a quick glance towards the Burrow before he lifted the charm and raised the lid of the coffin. He reached in and pressed the back of his hand gently against Princess Hermione's cheek. It felt warm but that could be from the heat caused by the sun on the coffin.

His gaze traveled to the potion bottle in her hand. He understood it to be a reminder of how she died. He reached in and took it from her hand. He raised it to his nose and sniffed.

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the bottle. _Draught of Peace_! And poorly made at that. Why would she take this? She showed outstanding knowledge of potions. Surly she should have known to never take a potion not brewed by herself or a true professional? This needed looking into, he decided.

He quickly transfigured a stone into a replica of the bottle and placed it in her hand. Then he closed the coffin and replaced the _stasis charm_ and Apparated back to Spinner's End.

He'd been in his laboratory for nearly three hours before he was disturbed.

"Severus? What are you doing? You've missed the mid day meal. Your uncle and I were worried.'

"I'm sorry Aunt Minerva. I must have gotten carried away working on this," Prince Severus explained holding up the bottle.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Lady Minerva demanded, her mouth forming a stern line.

"I have reason to believe that Princess Hermione is not really dead but is instead in a very deep, nearly irreversible, sleep," Prince Severus said returning to his work.

"What?" Lady Minerva breathed.

"Someone gave her _Draught of Peace_ made incorrectly. However, since I am a Potions Master I can correct it and wake her up." Prince Severus refrained from telling his aunt just _how_ he was going to wake her up.

"Oh, Severus, dear, I know you really admired Princess Hermione but she is gone," Lady Minerva consoled.

Prince Severus glared at his aunt and she backed away with a sigh. "I am not making this up, Aunt Minerva! I am a master at potions and I think I know a thing or two about things like this," he sneered.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" Lady Minerva reprimanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, are we having a friendly conversation?" a kindly voice asked from the doorway.

"Uncle Albus," Prince Severus muttered with a nod of greeting.

"Our nephew believes Princess Hermione is still alive, Albus!"

"Ah, does he now? Well then, more power to him. Knowing our nephew he's probably correct," Lord Albus said with a soft smile towards Prince Severus.

"Thank you, Uncle," Severus smirked at his aunt who huffed and left with a swirl of her tartan robes.

"Severus, you really mustn't tease your aunt like that. You know that makes it much harder on me since I have to calm her down."

"Sorry Uncle Albus."

"So, what's this I hear about Princess Hermione?"

"She was given the _Draught of Peace_ incorrectly made and so she's not really dead. I am working on the antidote right now and in a matter of hours I will return to the Burrow and revive her."

"Hmm, not something you wish to wait a day to do is it?" Lord Albus commented with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes. Prince Severus shifted uncomfortably and turned a light shade of pink in the cheeks. Lord Albus chuckled and left his nephew to his work.

"Finished!" Prince Severus breathed as he held the bottle containing a softly glowing silver potion. A small smile formed on his lips as he tucked the vial into his robes.

A quick _Evanesco_ got rid of the mess in the lab before he hurried to his rooms to prepare for his return to the Burrow. His Hermione was about to be returned to the world of the living and his face would be the first she saw!

This time he dressed in a long sleeved dark forest green frock coat that reached his knees and buttoned down the center. A pair of black breeches clung to his long legs and a pair of black knee high leather boots adorned his feet. He grabbed a pair of black leather gloves and slipped his wand up his sleeve before running a brush through his long ebony colored hair. A quick once over in his mirror satisfied him with his appearance.

Prince Severus grabbed his cloak and hurried out to the Apparation point, the vial of antidote tucked safely within a pocket in the cloak.

Once he Apparated to the Burrow he was unsurprised to find the Weasleys once again kneeling by the coffin.

"Oy, what are you doing back?" Ron demanded.

Prince Severus glared at him and Ron shrunk back. Prince Severus stepped forward and pulled out the vial. He looked at the Weasleys one by one before lowering the _stasis charm_ and opening the coffin.

"Um, not to be disrespectful, your Highness, but what are you doing?" Charlie asked his voice touched slightly with ice.

Prince Severus said nothing but instead opened the vial and drank the potion. He waited a moment before kneeling next to Princess Hermione. He leaned gently over her and slowly lowered his lips to hers. A slight press of his opened hers and he breathed gently into her mouth passing the fumes of the antidote into her. His eyes slid shut as he lost himself in the kiss and it took him a moment to realize the kiss was being returned.

Prince Severus' eyes flew open and he pulled away. Princess Hermione's cinnamon colored eyes opened and focused on his face. A small smile graced her lips.

"Oh, Merlin! She's alive!" Ginny gasped.

Suddenly the area was filled with shouts and laughter and tears as the seven Weasleys rejoiced at her being alive. Prince Severus managed to pull Princess Hermione into his arms and ask her to marry him to which she excitedly answered yes.

Prince Severus held Princess Hermione tightly in his arms and stood up. He invited the Weasleys to join him at Spinner's End for the wedding and with shouts of laughter they all Apparated to the castle.

The wedding was a beautiful event and everybody had been invited and Prince Severus and Princess Hermione were the happiest couple there.

As to Lord Draco, his magic mirror had been found and the Aurors had asked it several questions pertaining to Lord Draco's activities. Lord Draco's laboratory in the dungeons of Hogwarts had been found and all of the illegal and Dark Arts ingredients were confiscated and Lord Draco was arrested and put in Azkaban Prison for the rest of his life.

The Magic Mirror was given to Prince Severus and Princess Hermione as a wedding gift from the Aurors and Princess Hermione lovingly named it Remus. It was never used for evil ever again.

Harry Potter was given a reward for not killing Princess Hermione and when he met Ginny Weasley at the wedding he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him and they were married shortly after the Royal Wedding.

The rest of the Weasleys were given jobs at Spinner's End and were paid handsomely by the Prince and Princess for their kind treatment of Princess Hermione.

And everyone lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
